fcoc_vs_battlesfandomcom-20200215-history
Ahuatzi
Summary A Native American that was in the middle of completing a trial to become a man when his village was attacked by a rogue spirit. It completely destroyed his tribe and caused fear to hit him deep into his soul. He ran away as fast as he could until he passed out. He was saved by a traveling band of people before getting dropped off at some town. Appearance Ahuatzi wears a ponytail with feathers and other objects stuck into it, he has buckskin pants and shoes along with a cloak around his shoulders. Personality Ahuatzi is quiet and stoic most of the time and tries to stay out of other's business, but when conflict arises or when interacting with a friend, he does try to engage as best he can. Despite being from a war tribe, he shows great kindness and tenderness toward his group and tries to share some wisdom when he feels appropriate. Personal Statistics Alignment: True Neutral Name: Ahuatzi Origin: Jack of All Trades Gender: Male Age: 17 Classification: Human, Ether Scarred Date of Birth: November 6th Birthplace: His now destroyed Tribe land. Weight: 72.57 kg (160 lb) Height: 180.34 cm (5 ft 11 in) Likes: Honorable combat, helping his friends, and living in nature. Dislikes: Unnecessary arguments, Losing friends, and Remembering the Past. Eye Color: Dark Brown Hair Color: Black Hobbies: Hunting, Carving Arrows, and Enjoying Silence. Values: Honor, friendship, and wisdom. Martial Status: Single Status: Alive | Deceased (By the end of Session 5) Affiliation: The Current Group Previous Affiliation: His tribe, his previous traveling companions. Songs: *Man of the World - Yasuharu Takanashi *Legend of the Martial Artist - Yoshihisa Hirano *Irreversible Sadness - Jojo's Bizarre Adventure (Death Theme) Combat Statistics Tier: 9-A | Low 7-C Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Enhanced Senses (Ether Scarred have slightly higher senses then the average man, and can also see into the Ethereal Plane to a minor degree), Immortality (Type 3), Magic (As elaborated here), Regeneration (Low-Mid, able to regenerate from lethal wounds, assuming they can heal them before they pass out, or they have enough mana for passive regeneration to take effect), Soul Manipulation with magic (Conversely to resistance, if an opponent's soul isn't somehow defended against attack, they can easily destroy it.), Body Control (Has full Authority over their body, and can oppose those who wish to manipulate it), Soul Reading (Can read the opponent's souls, which contain all of their memories, even those they may have lost due to head trama. This also allows them to access their current thoughts as they have them.), Resurrection (If an ether scarred is killed or somehow incapacitated, their mana will just go into their bodies in order to heal them. This allows them to revive from death and head based injuries), Resistance to Soul Manipulation (In Jack of All Trades, it is nearly impossible to destroy the soul without first severing it's connection to the body, which means that their Soul is only vulnerable to standard attack after his body is killed in a conventional fashion. Not only that, but the attack must be strong enough to overpower their durability, which he shares with their physical body.), conventional Mind Manipulation (Their mind is one in the same as their soul, making it impossible to use psychic attacks without removing their soul), Soul Reading (Has a natural barrier around their soul that conceals it from attempts to read it), Life Manipulation (Rouge Spirits have difficulty draining their life, allowing them to fight through it), Pain Manipulation (Due to their Ethereal Awarness, Ether Scarred are less attached to their physical body, and pain has less of a crippling effect on them.), Disease and Poison Manipulation (Ether Scarred have enhanced immune systems that allow them to mostly fight off infection or poison) Attack Potency: Small Building level (Stronger than Marty Robbins, who can pull his wagon at Mach speed, and comparable to Scarlet, who can generate an explosion wide enough to collapse a canyon) | Small Town level (Comparable to Magnum, who can vaporize a large amount of dirt) Speed: Supersonic (Able to dodge bullets from firearms of the time. Comparable to a rouge spirit that dodged electricity) | Supersonic+ (Faster then before, and comparable to Marty, who easily grabbed a bullet out of the air) Lifting Strength: Class 25 (Stronger than Marty, who can accelerate his Wagon with such force) | At least Class 50 (Far stronger then The Chungus at this point) Striking Strength: Small Building Class | Small Town Class Durability: Small Building level | Small Town level Stamina: High (Ether Scarred have enhanced physical abilities, allowing them to go on longer then a normal human) Range: Standard Melee Range, Extended melee range with Macuahuitl, Hundreds of meters with Bow & Arrows. Standard Equipment: A short bow and a few arrows, a Macuahuitl, and a flint knife. Intelligence: Average Weaknesses: Healing, and magic in general, requires mana, which can easily run out and force the user to take a rest for a few moments before they regain the capacity to use magic. Notable Attacks/Techniques: *'Sound Manipulation & Fire Manipulation': Despite the wide variety of powers Ether-scarred are able to use, Ahuatzi often relies to these two the most. **'Thunder Clash': Ahuatzi focuses his magic into his fist or a weapon of his choice to push deal more damage and pushes the opponent far away with a blast of sound. Key: Sessions 1-2 | Sessions 3-5 Other Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Tier 9 Category:Humans Category:Male Characters Category:True Neutral Category:Tragic Characters Category:Enhanced Senses Users Category:Immortals Category:Magic Users Category:Fire Users Category:Sound Users Category:Healing Users Category:Regeneration Users Category:Soul Users Category:Body Users Category:Telepaths Category:Bow Users Category:Weapon Users Category:Roleplay Characters Category:Jack of All Trades Category:Resurrection Users Category:Deceased Characters Category:Tier 7